The Secret Diary of Severus Snape
by Julesahtron
Summary: What if Snape had written a diary? This is from his POV, from the day he discovered Lily. Each year is a new chapter. In progress. Rated T for what may happen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

1970:

August 15th – Today, I discovered Lily, someone quite clearly a muggle-born witch. She's like an angel, even if she is a mudblood. Her sister is annoying. Too shy to talk to Lily. Will talk to her soon.

August 24th - I finally gathered up the courage to talk to Lily today. Made a complete idiot of myself though. I just couldn't help myself. I've spent the past week trying to work up the courage to talk to her, but I think I startled her. I definitely scared her snooty sister. I should've thought it through more carefully, devised some sort of plan, instead of just jumping out of the bush. They ran off after I told the muggle girl what she was. So embarrassed.

August 31st – I saw Lily again today. She was in the park with her sister, but arranged to meet up with me alone next week. We had a lovely conversation. She asked about me and my family and it was great having someone to talk to about things. But then her stupid sister came and butted in.

September 7th – Looking forward to today all week! An afternoon alone with Lily. She asked all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. She got scared about Azkaban and the Dementors, but she really has nothing to fear, there is only good in Lily. She asked about how things are at home, which was nice.

Messed up later though. The muggle sister came and intruded on our moments in the forest together, and in sheer anger I accidently made a branch hit her. Lily got mad and ran off. Hope she forgives me.

Less than a year til Hogwarts. Can't wait to get out of here!


	2. Chapter 2

1971:

January 29th

I have neglected to writing anything in diaries since Father discovered my previous diary. However, I am going to keep this one on me always, I can't not write about Lily; it's like she has this power over me, and I can't get her off my mind. Tomorrow is her birthday and I want to see her but I don't think I can. I know that she will have her visit tomorrow as it's her 11th birthday and I have no idea how her parents will react to having a witch in the family.

January 31st

I saw Lily today, and her parents were delighted to have a witch in the family. I'm now really looking forward to going to Hogwarts, for more reasons than just getting out of this house; I will effectively be living with Lily, especially if we make the same house, which I really hope we do. She'd do well in Slytherin with me there to help too.

August 29th

Father found my diary again, but I couldn't bear not having one at Hogwarts so I convinced Mother to buy me a new one in Diagon Alley today, on the condition that I give Father no reason to yell over the next couple of days.

I will see Lily once more tomorrow before we get the train on Wednesday. This will be my last chance to convince her that Slytherin is the house she needs to be in before other kids try and convince her that the houses they wish to be in are the best.

September 1st

Today really didn't go the way I had imagined. First there were some really arrogant swines on the train, boasting how Gryffindor was the best house and they were going to be sorted into Gryffindor.

I got into Slytherin as I had intended, but Lily ended up in Gryffindor with the same gits from the train.

With such intense rivalry between our houses, this could be the last time Lily and I get to be friends. I can't take that, I can't bear not being friends with her.

September 3rd

Lily said to me today there is no reason for us not to be friends. Being in the houses we are makes no difference to who we are as people. Such a relief, I don't want to go through school without the one person that doesn't judge me, doesn't mock me. I can only hope she doesn't fall into a bad crowd whilst in the Gryffindor common room. We will meet tomorrow for lunch and to do homework together.

December 15th

It's almost time for the Christmas holidays and Lily is going home for 2 weeks. I'm going to stay here at Hogwarts, although it'll be lonely without her. The Gryffindor boys are as insufferable as ever, and I believe at least one of them is staying for Christmas. I've made friends with one of the older Slytherin boys though, Lucious is someone I can look up to, and I know he'll stand up for me if the twerp tries anything.


End file.
